Kids in Love
by Wallace the cat
Summary: "We were just kids in love, the summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from, the first kiss stole the breath from my lips. Why did the last one tear us apart?" It was too late for Draco, but it's not too late for his son&the girl he loves  song fic


**Kids in Love**

Draco Malfoy, the extremely successful 41 year-old man, yes, he's no longer the kid, no longer known as Lucius Malfoy's son, he's now known as Draco Malfoy, the handsome successful man who married Astoria Greengrass and the father of the smartest student in Hogwarts... well second smartest

Public eye didn't see a problem in Draco's family, but trust me, there's a lot of problem, mostly because he's in a loveless marriage, Astoria just wants him for his fame and money, and of course the Malfoy name but what can he do?

Divorces would make things worse, especially with Scorpius around...

If only that summer... he changed his mind, _if only he had the Gryffindor bravery_

He sighed and waved his wand, and the box that is brilliantly hid in the safest place flew out to his lap,

**I look back to the one and only summer time**

The box full of the best memories of his Hogwarts year, actually... it's his sixth year, the hardest year for him, but the summer that year...

He had her, he had the princess of Gryffindor, he had Hermione Granger 24/7, for the entire summer, it was something they never planned though

_Draco was walking around the empty Hogwarts, everyone had gone off to who-knows-where for Summer, he didn't feel like going back to the Manor to face his parents and the death-eaters who went there all the time_

_He'd rather be here in empty Hogwarts all by himself, his thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into someone "Watch where you're going Malfoy" She said rolling her eyes_

"_oh...Granger" He said, his face was softened a bit and he starred at her, she looks decent today, her frizzy hair is tamed by putting it up on a messy bun, she had so little makeup and her face... was sort of, pretty?_

"_Take a bloody picture Malfoy, it'll last longer" She said, walking away_

"_Wait- wait, you're in Hogwarts?"_

_"No duh Einstein" She said, rolling her eyes,_

_He trailed behind her closely "Who's Einstein...and why would you want to spend your summer here? It's pretty empty" He said_

"_einstein's no one to the Slytherin prince" She said, finally facing her "I was supposed to spend the summer with my parents, so I didn't go with Ron and Harry to the Burrow, but then my parents cancelled, so here I am"_

_"Oh" He said "Wanna hear my story?"_

_"Nope" She said as she started to walk again_

"_oh come on, my story is a joy"_

"_Doubt it"_

That started their magical summer journey, they ended up travelling to a magical island a bit far from Hogwarts, lord knows why Hermione agreed to go with him, but she did

**And my girl was the envy of every friend of mine**

**She slept safely in my arms**

**We were so young and invincible**

_It was 10 after midnight, they just got back from the house party one of Draco's new friend threw, he was satisfied, not in the sexual way though, yes he didn't get laid tonight but he was... happy, happier than ever,_

_Well, first of all, the fact that all the boys in the party earlier was envious of him, well, that's satisfying enough, they envy him because, first he's rich and good-looking, and, second of all, look at his date... or whatever their status were. Hermione Granger was a beach goddess earlier_

_And not only that, look at where they are now, lying down on the beach, cuddling with each other, and it felt good, _

"_the start of the best summer ever" he whispered_

"_Only because I'm here" She laughed_

"_uh-huh" He replied jokingly_

_"I hate you"_

_"Then why are you in my arms?"_

"_Ugh, I hate you" she groaned, closing her eyes, Draco just laughed and kissed her hair, which smells surprisingly like watermelon_

"_Your hair smells like watermelons" He said while holding her closer, she looked up to him and rolled her eyes, but she failed to contain her laugh_

"_You're right, the start of the best summer ever"_

**Our breath smelled of cigarettes and alcohol**

**We'd walk down the beach counting every star**

**Our hearts beat inside our chest**

**Leaving us gasping for every breath**

"_That's your third firewhisky Hermi" Draco said, shaking his head, his hands is still enlaced with hers "You're gonna get real drunk and I can't help myself if I take advantage of you- on second thought go get drunk" Draco joked_

"_Oh shut up Draco, I might be a nerd, but I do NOT get drunk easily," She said while taking another gulp "And I know what to expect from a jerk like you"_

"_Ha-ha," He said sarcastically, while exhaling the cigar smoke "Well, how do you know you're not gonna get drunk easily?"_

"_It runs in my family... we're AWESOME, and don't you dare insult my family"_

_"I won't, I discovered that they have a daughter that is very violence" He joked, Hermione rolled her eyes as they lied down on the big rock, like any other night of their summer, they would end up here, on the big rock, cuddling and looking up the stars "I love it here... I love being with you" Draco started, Hermione got closer to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips_

_Their hearts racing, their soft gentle kiss elevating into a passionate one, a kiss that left them both gasping for breaths_

**Her smile with the wind blowing through her hair**

**Was so contagious in the air**

**So satisfying and I'm still smiling**

**And we were just kids in love**

**The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from**

Draco laughed to himself, remembering the memories, they were so in love... he's still in love, but he's not sure about her though

Summer in the 6th year, full of mistakes, full of crazy actions that people wouldn't believe they did, people know they're not dense, he laughed _yeah right _Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger might be mature and smart, but

Mr. Leslie PakRat and Ms. Martha March is.

"_You guys have got to be kidding me," Their island friend Sam laughed "Mr. Leslie PakRat and Ms. Martha March, what kind of a name is that?" Draco shrugged along with Hermione_

"_Well, at least we can buy alcohol with the stupid fake id's" Hermione said while sipping on her drink_

Draco smile faded and sighed, oh how he misses her... how he misses that island and their memories, he picked up the tissue roll that they used to TP some guy's house, drinking, cigars, pranks, every mistake known to teenagers, except getting pregnant of course

**The first kiss stole the breath from my lips**

**Why did the last one tear us apart?**

"_We're going home" Hermione said in a small voice, they can spot Hogwarts now, they're seconds away to the end..._

"_It was a nice summer Granger" He said, he didn't want it to end, but it have to end, he turned to her, and planted his lips on her, leaving a quick soft kiss before they separate, Draco sighed and left the boat, leaving Hermione all alone for the first time ever since summer_

**Closed lips, she was never one to kiss and tell**

**Those trips in the summer never went so well**

**Young love is such dumb love**

**Call it what you want it was still enough**

People kept picking on Hermione, people—mostly the Slytherins had been messing with her because it seems like everyone is getting together, and she on the other hand, wasn't dating anyone

They teased her over and over, but still, she never tell people about her love life with Draco,

"oh hermione" Draco whispered, looking through their memories, he was clearly still in love with Weasley's wife, people would probably tell him it's just young love, it's dumb, it's not worth it, he doesn't care though, it was enough for him

**And you're still out of me reach**

**And you're still all of the things**

**That I want in my life**

**How could I ask you to leave me?**

**We're falling down, can we pick up the pieces now?**

He sighed, no, they can't, his thoughts were disturbed by the sound of his son and his wife yells, he waved his wand and the box went back to its original hiding place, safe as sound

He walked out of his teenage room and made his way to the hall

"I HATE YOU" Scorpius yelled, Draco looks up only to find his son fuming in anger, storming out of the hall, he turned to face his unfortunate excuse of a wife

"I'm going out, and don't EVER let him near that poor mudblood girl" She said as she apparated off to who-knows-where.

Yes for the past years, _this_ has been his whole life, he had a choice once, but he messed up, and now there's no turning back.

He nervously followed his only son's trail, Scorpius is only 15 and Astoria kept treating him like he's just a little boy, telling him _this_ is right _this_ is wrong, basically corrupting his mind like how Lucius corrupt Draco's when he was just a little boy

"Leave me alone," Scorpius said in a cold tone, similar to Draco's

"I just wanted to talk" He said, casually entering his son's room, "What's up?" Draco asked in his concerned tone

"Mom's just- Why can't she just accept the fact that I'm NOT as shallow as her"

"Alright, explain"

"It's Desiree" He sighed, running his fingers through his hair "She's a Gryffindor, Rose Weasley's friend"

"What about her?"

"Isn't it OBVIOUS, I love her dad, I know I'm too young to even know what Love is, and who cares that she's poor?" He said "I've broken her hearts so many times dad... and now, today's my only chance to prove to her that I love her... and, _mother_ won't let me out"

"You love her?"

"yes...and I know I'm not the only one" He said looking down in frustration, "Maybe I should just listen to mother" He said "Right, dad?" It was clear to him, his son is about to make the same mistake he made years ago

"No. You have to **Go**"

"What?"

"Destructo" Draco said with his wand pointing at the long window "Accio broom" Scorpius's broom flew over

"Go" He said

"Huh...dad..."

"Believe me, I've made a mistake like this when I was about your age, you can't make the same mistake" And so he left

At least his son won't make the same mistake he did, at least he will be happy

* * *

I'm so happy, like people actually REVIEWED my last song-fic Back to December :D  
So happy here :D

Uhm...about this one, I'm going through my songs and I saw Mayday Parade's Kids in love, and the idea just burst out, so I wrote the fic, I hope you guys like it, it's not really good... but I gave it a shot, :D

Lots of Love :)


End file.
